


[Podfic] Hypnic Twitches

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Series: [Podfic] Dreams of the Waking Man [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Apocalypse, Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: In an alternate future, Wade must plot to kill Stryfe so that Hope will be safe.





	[Podfic] Hypnic Twitches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypnic Twitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237587) by [Lex_Munro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Munro/pseuds/Lex_Munro). 



> If you're following this story and you're interested in it, I highly encourage you to check out the original story's chapter notes because they are very interesting and give some pretty cool insight to the story, they also give some more detailed context to the timeline of the story as a whole.

[Hypnic Twitches](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14t5p3DDMFex4nak6rGGqtpdloSOUwWdG)


End file.
